moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Great War/Red on Red
|Text=Edit this tab}} Latent of a new crisis With the exception of a small number of Allied forces in Southern France, all the Allies had fled to the UK, the Soviet Union decided to let the entire Comintern army launch the raid on the Allied Gladius Defense System and then use the last MIDAS to destroy Britain. However, the Soviets also performed an operation in Xizang, China - to deal with the accident from a Psychic Beacon that was originally owned by PRC but now in the hands of ROC Rebels for unknown reasons. Russia decided to use a remote-controlled Kirov Airship full of bombs to destroy the beacon, but large number of air defenses protected it. Therefore, Russia sent Volkov and Chitzkoi to complete the mission. In this area, the two cleaned up the mind-controlled Chinese anti-air units for the Kirov Airships and went to destroy a large number of Tesla Reactors to turn off the power of Flak Cannons. Then, Kirov Airship safely approached the Psychic Beacon and fell there, destroying the beacon. Despite an accident occurred on Chitzkoi, Volkov quickly found a Cargo Plane to leave the area after completing the mission. But after this action, China denied the existence of Psychic Beacon and angrily expressed dissatisfaction with the Russia intervention. The hidden truth The Soviet invasion of the English Channel failed under the deficiencies of the Euro Alliance and the American affiliates, leaving most of the Comintern's navy sank. As they intended to attack the English Channel again (although the following attacks were obviously weaker), they were also trying to find the true intention of China under the Xizang Psychic Beacon incident. They positioned a Kanegawa Industries Complex in Japan that still appeared to be uncaptured, and intended to find how much technology China had extracted here and whether it will be shared with the Comintern. Through the infiltration of the Pacific Front Tech Center and the cleanup of the anti-shore defense, the Russians was able to land without much effort. However, just as they were moving towards the KI Complex, they received an unknown warning: China had possessed all the technology here and was preparing to eliminate the evidence by destroying the Seismic Stabilizer here, which stabilizes local geological activities, when the Russians came to investigate. In view of the fact that the Chinese that came to kill the Russians had not arrived here, the Russians immediately captured the base built in the complex under the cover of Morales, and an Engineer also captured the assembly, disabled Seismic Stabilizer's self-destruct sequence control system. The Chinese army arrived very quickly. Just as the Russians was busy using the captured equipment to repel them, Pacific Front fighter Norio also rushed in - he could not bear to see the lives of local civilians to be threatened, joined the ranks of purging the Chinese aggressors and told the Russians to capture the Future Tanks in the complex to strengthen defense. After a period of time, the Chinese offensive stopped and the Russians immediately wiped them out. Battle between two giants The civil war between the two giants finally took place, and the Russians had long seen the fact that China did not support their actions in Vladivostok. After the event of Okawa Falls, Norio told the Soviet Union that there was a treaty between China and Japan, which was why China could easily occupy Japan without any difficulty, due to China had helped Japan to get rid of the protectorate status from United States. China had invaded the Primorsky Krai at the Far East of Russia, captured Volkov and Chitzkoi, and intended to let Yunru study them and take them away. With the powerful intelligence that could quickly locate MIDAS, the Chinese army, under the command of General Xiu Rong Wu, performed the most intense battle among the Sino-Russian civil war against the famous Russian General. First, the Chinese scornfully launched a large-scale infantry charge against the Russian base, while they also destroyed the Palace with Foxtrots, followed by the advancement of the armored battalion, as well as groups of paratroopers and Kirov Airships. Under the leadership of the General, the Russian army resisted the pressure of the Chinese Steel Wall, and found that Xiu Rong Wu had an additional Pacific Front base here. The Russians planned to build the Tactical Nuke Silo to cope with the unfavorable situation, but they did not expect China to build the same silo at the Pacific Front base - forcing the Russians to act quickly. With the help of Apocalypse Tanks, the Russian siege forces immediately went south, escaped the attack of Xiu Rong Wu's Demolition Trucks deployed in the city, destroyed China's Hammer Defenses and their own ase, and then pushed forward towards the way east. Next, they liberated Volkov and Chitzkoi, gathered on the banks of the river, prepared to cross the frozen river to attack the Pacific Front base, and Nuke Silo there. However, the troops stationed at the base reported news that their Weapon Protocol had been sabotaged. By consolidating new force assembly points nearby, the Russian army shared the defense pressure of the main base, while the main force also searched and destroyed the EMP Mines on the ice and crossed the river to attack the Pacific Front base. As Volkov and Chitzkoi joined the battle, and the generals provided the iron curtain protection for the comrades in the main force, the main force acrossed the river and easily repelled the Pacific Front troops, completely ousted the invading army of Xiu Rong Wu, whose attitude at the time of retreat was still very arrogant. The victory of this battle made Russia stabilize the status of the actual leader of the Comintern, but they still have weaknesses - they had no MIDAS anymore, and their rule in many occupied territories is not stable. PsiCorps often made favorable actions for Russia in the following periods, but their original intention is not the case... Category:Lore